Les incroyables aventures de Godric
by HurricanexNao
Summary: Une fois la guerre finie, Harry ainsi que nombre de ses camardes retournent à Poudlard pour une septième année d'études. Alors que celle-ci vient juste de commencer, un fait inattendu se produit : Harry, lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, découvre une salle secrète. Cette découverte va conduire au retour d'une jeune version de Godric Gryffondor parmi nos sorciers préférés..!
1. Chapter 1 : Résurrection

**Les Incroyables Aventures de Godric**

_._

_Je commence donc nouvelle fiction qui, je pense, sera du grand n'importe quoi (comme d'habitude on va dire).  
Slash Godric/Severus principalement._

_Résumé : Une fois la guerre finie, Harry ainsi que nombre de ses camardes retournent à Poudlard pour une septième année d'études. Alors que celle-ci vient juste de commencer, un fait inattendu se produit : Harry, lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, découvre une salle secrète. Cette découverte va conduire au retour d'une jeune version de Godric Gryffondor parmi nos sorciers préférés..!_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi . Tout est à J.K Rowling . Mis à part ce scénario tordu.._

_Sur ce.. Enjoy !_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 1 :** _Résurrection._ _  
_

_._

_ Notre incroyable histoire commence à Poudlard, école de magie dirigée par notre bien aimé Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (ordre de merlin première classe, prix du meilleur entreteneur de barbe, et élu grand manitou suprême) quelques semaines après la rentrée du mois d'août. Certes, la rentrée s'effectue normalement en septembre ; mais à cause de quelques anicroches, le calendrier scolaire avait été légèrement chamboulé. En effet Harry James Potter, l'Elu, le Morveux-Qui-Survit-Toujours, avait justement survécu à sa bataille contre feu Lord Voldemort (alias Voldy pour les intimes). Cette bataille s'était déroulée à Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt. De ce fait, des rénovations avaient été nécessaires. Une fois celles-ci effectuées, le château avait rouvert ses portes le plus tôt possible pour accueillir un flot d'élèves, qu'ils soient nouveaux ou anciens.

Parmi les anciens se trouvaient bien évidemment Harry, Ron, Hermione, et la plupart de leurs camarades. Mais les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à être revenus : en effet les professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Hagrid, Snape (ainsi que bien d'autres) étaient également de retour. Le seul nouveau était un certain Peter Harm, nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les premiers jours de la rentrée avaient été un peu mouvementés ; mais mis à part cela, jusqu'à présent, le château était calme. Trop calme..

**xxXXxx**

_ Harry Potter se tortillait dans son lit tel un asticot cherchant à rentrer illégalement dans une pomme. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il décida de se lever pour aller se balader tranquillement dans le château. Depuis quelques temps, il prenait d'autant plus de plaisir à se promener que les travaux (pour la rénovation) avaient parfois dégagé de nouveaux endroits. Harry en profitait donc pour mettre à jour la Carte du Maraudeur.  
Et c'est en faisant une petite escapade non loin de la tour Gryffondor qu'il tomba sur _la_ pièce.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement sous sa cape d'invisibilité en chantant _"I'm too sexy for my mantle.."_, Harry entendit un _''**BLOM**''_, suivit d'un ''Diantre ! Je vous en ficherai moi, des réparations ! Ces jeunes, de nos jours, pas même capables de me fixer correctement..!''. Harry s'approcha de la source du monologue : il s'agissait d'un tableau qui, apparemment, venait de se décrocher accidentellement du mur. Son occupant, un petit homme chauve en tutu rose flashy dans un paysage nocturne, vitupérait contre ceux qui l'avaient mal accroché. Mais Harry se préoccupait peu de cela : en tombant, le tableau avait découvert des marches étroites, couvertes de moisissure, qui disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.  
Harry pensait pourtant connaître tout ce coin du château.. Intrigué, il décida donc de s'aventurer à grimper les marches, sa baguette en avant afin d'éclairer son chemin.

Il était dans un couloir sombre et exigu ; et il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait se retrouver dans le bureau de Rusard ou dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Harry ne fit pas attention au décor et tomba en avant ; et son nez heurta une porte.  
Une fois redressé, il examina la porte fracasseuse de nez à la lueur de sa baguette. Celle-ci semblait très ancienne, et sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Mais quand Harry essaya de l'ouvrir, elle résista. Harry étant contrarié du fait qu'il ne pouvait point satisfaire sa curiosité, il se mit à inspecter tous les recoins à la recherche d'un indice lui indiquant une manière ou une formule permettant de passer cette mystérieuse porte.

En levant sa baguette, il aperçut tout à coup une petite inscription, et la lu à voix haute : "Luvenum Claudatur". A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit.  
Elle donnait sur une pièce de taille moyenne possédant des murs de pierre ; elle était mal éclairée, humide, et sentait le moisi. Au milieu se trouvait un piédestal de marbre sur lequel était posé une petit statue en or représentant un phoenix, dont les yeux étaient deux magnifiques rubis.  
Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans un quelconque piège, Harry s'approcha du phoenix. Il en fit le tour plusieurs fois, l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures. Sur le bec, il était écrit en tout petit : "_Touche-moi et la force me reviendra, Touche-moi et bientôt je me tiendrai devant toi. Permets mon retour en ces murs respectables, Car tel est mon souhait véritable_."

Harry et son insatiable curiosité décidèrent donc d'un commun accord _(vive la schizophrénie !)_ d'obéir à ces instructions - malgré la mise en garde concernant les objets douteux, que Arthur Weasley lui avait prodigué quelque années plus tôt, flottait dans un coin de sa conscience - et c'est ainsi que sa main entra en contact avec la statue.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina soudainement la pièce, et le sol se mit à trembler. Harry quant à lui, était ébloui et sentait ses forces le quitter. Il prit peur et voulu décoller sa main de la statue ; mais rien à faire. Il se sentit alors sur le point de s'évanouir ; puis tomba en arrière et perdit connaissance.

**xxXXxx**

_ Non loin de là, Severus Snape, maître des potions et des cachots, se baladait dans les couloirs en quête de quelque élève à prendre en faute.  
Il s'entraînait à faire virevolter sa cape telle une chauve-souris battant des ailes. Il essayait divers enchaînements de posture majestueuse quand soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler. Severus, d'abord surprit, finit par se concentrer sur la source de ces secousses. Il capta une puissante magie provenant d'un endroit proche de lui. Il suivit donc la puissance qu'il sentait, et se retrouva devant les marches moisies que le tableau avait révélé. Les secousses étaient finies et Severus ne ressentait plus de vagues de magie, mais il était sûr que la cause de tout ceci se trouvait en haut cet escalier.

Il monta donc les marches, et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte.

**xxXXxx**

_ Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait l'impression que la pièce s'était écroulée sur lui. Mais en réalité, c'était plutôt lui qui s'était écroulé. Il s'assit péniblement, releva la tête et resta bouche bée.  
Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme qui devait probablement avoir dans les 25 ans, ayant des cheveux blonds ressemblant à une crinière, des yeux verts rieurs, un visage fin orné d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et sous lequel se trouvait un corps mince et musclé. Oui, Harry pouvait voir cela, car l'inconnu ne portait comme unique tenue qu'une cape maladroitement enroulée autour de ses hanches.

" Tu te sens bien? demanda le nouveau venu. Puis suivant le regard de Harry, il dit : Ah oui, désolé, j'ai dû t'emprunter ta cape, parce qu'il se trouve que je suis tout nu et que je n'ai pas de tendances exhibitionnistes, donc j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu pour me couvrir.

- Qui.. Qui êtes-vous? demanda alors Harry."

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrait tout doucement, et Severus Snape passait son oeil par l'entrebâillement lorsque le jeune homme répondit :

" Et bien, j'espère que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi. Mon nom est Godric Gryffondor."

.

.

_.. **A suivre !**_

_._

_Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court.. Mais c'est parce que ce n'est que le début !  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! __Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de.. cette ''introduction''._


	2. Chapter 2 : Le pourquoi du comment

**Les incroyables aventures de Godric**

.

_ Nous voilà partis pour le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure farfelue !_

_Enjoy !_

.

.

**Chapitre 2** : _Le pourquoi du comment_.

.

" Je vous demande pardon? " dit alors Severus Snape.

Harry se retourna, essayant d'analyser deux petites choses : qu'est-ce que Snape pouvait bien faire ici, et sous quel nom s'était présenté l'inconnu.  
Severus quant à lui, avait ouvert la porte et se tenait dans l'embrasure, la main encore sur la poignée et son bras tendu, affichant une expression où se mêlaient la surprise et la méfiance.  
L'homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants, son grand sourire n'ayant pas quitté son visage.

" J'ai dit que je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?"

Mais Severus était trop étonné (ses sourcils avaient fait un bond de 3,89cm !) pour pouvoir répondre. Au lieu de ça, il demanda :

" Godric Gryffondor.. Comme le fondateur de Poudlard?

- C'est cela même " répondit le jeune homme toujours tout sourire.

C'est ce moment-ci que choisi Albus Dumbledore pour faire son entrée. Par-dessus l'épaule de Severus, il regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

" Et bien, que se passe-t-il donc ici? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme préférant continuer à sourire plutôt que de répondre, c'est Severus qui lui dit :

- Pour résumer, quand je suis arrivé ici j'ai trouvé Mr Potter par terre en compagnie de cet individu, qui prétend être Godric Gryffondor."

Dumbledore passa ses doigts dans sa barbe, puis se mit à faire un sourire encore plus grand que le jeune Godric. "Voilà qui est fort intéressant !"

**xxXXxx**

_ Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau. Devant lui se tenaient Severus Snape, Harry Potter et Godric Gryffondor (à présent décemment vêtu), chacun ayant son postérieur posé dans une chaise moelleuse.

" Très confortable, ces chaises ! s'exclama justement Godric. De mon temps, on n'en faisait pas de si confortables !

- Les chaises vous remercient pour le compliment, répondit Dumbledore, et je me doute bien que les choses ont dû changer depuis le temps où vous viviez en ces murs.

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai déjà cru entrapercevoir lors du chemin pour venir jusqu'ici.

- A ce propos, nous sommes trois dans cette pièce à nous demander comment il se fait que vous soyez ici, reprit Dumbledoe. Mais avant de vous demander de plus amples explications, je voudrais tout d'abord que Harry nous raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce soir. "

Harry regarda les trois autres qui avaient à présent tous braqué leurs regards sur lui. Dumbledore semblait curieux et ravi, Godric Gryffondor ne s'était toujours pas départi de son grand sourire, et Severus Snape le regardait de son regard spécial "Potter-qu'est-ce-que-vous-avez-encore-bien-pu-inventer-pour-me-pourrir-la-vie". Après que ses joues aient légèrement rougies, Harry raconta son épopée à ses interlocuteurs.

" ... Et quand je me suis réveillé.. Monsieur Gryffondor se tenait devant moi.

- Je vois, dit Dumbledore tout en triturant les poils de sa barbe. Bien, et maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez éclairer un peu plus nos lanternes? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Gryffondor.

- Mais ce sera avec joie ! répondit celui-ci. Voyez-vous, il y a de cela bien longtemps, j'ai voulu tester un nouveau concept. Grâce à un mélange de magie blanche et de magie noire - utilisée à bon escient, je vous rassure - j'ai réussi à enfermer une partie de moi dans ce magnifique phoenix qui vous avez vu. La chose est assez compliquée à expliquer ; mais pour faire simple, disons que j'ai réussi à transférer assez de mon énergie vitale dans ce réceptacle. En combinant quelques sorts, j'ai également réussi à sauvegarder une image de mon enveloppe charnelle de l'époque où j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette magie. Au fil du temps, j'ai continué à améliorer ce procédé en y rajoutant notamment des souvenirs, de plus grand pouvoirs de matérialisation.. Et au final, me voici aujourd'hui.

- Et en quoi le contact de Harry vous était-il utile?

- Et bien, j'ai beau eu enfermer le plus de force vitale possible, cela n'était pas suffisant. Pour que je puisse apparaître, il me fallait une aide extérieure. En touchant mon réceptacle, monsieur Potter - puis-je vous appeler Harry? - m'a permis de puiser non seulement dans sa force vitale, mais également dans son essence magique. Sans cette aide essentielle, je ne serai pas ici actuellement.

- Très intéressant.. dit Dumbledore.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit Godric. D'autant plus que je n'étais absolument pas sûr de l'issue de cette expérience !

- Hm.. Voilà donc ce qui explique cette situation hors du commun " dit Dumbledore.

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait à ces nouveaux événements. Ce fut Severus Snape qui le brisa, lorsqu'il demanda :

" Qu'allons-nous faire Albus?

- C'est une bien bonne question que voici, répondit le concerné avant de se tourner vers Godric. Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire une fois.. "ressuscité"?

- Et bien, dit Gryffondor, je me disais que si jamais je devais vivre une seconde fois, j'aimerai plus que tout au monde me trouver dans mon école. J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir rester ici, à la fois pour apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma mort, mais également pour pouvoir admirer le présent et le futur défiler sous mes yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de vous laisser rester dans votre demeure, dit Dumbledore. Nous réussirons bien à aménager cela.

- Et pour Potter? coupa soudainement Severus.

- Je vous demande pardon? répondit le directeur.

- Je vous signale que Mr Potter se trouvait hors de son lit alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis bien longtemps, et qu'en plus il a pris de très gros risques en s'aventurant dans un endroit inconnu et en touchant cette statue ! Il mérite une punition !"

Personne ne s'attendait à entendre ceci. Il n'y avait que Snape pour rester aussi terre-à-terre et casser la magie de l'instant. C'est sûrement pourquoi Godric s'écria :

" Non mais je vous jure, quel rabat-joie !

- Mais monsieur, se défendit Harry, sans moi et mon intervention vous n'auriez pas Godric Gryffondor devant vous !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas rien ! dit justement celui-ci.

- Mais Severus a raison " interrompit brutalement notre papy bien aimé.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui. Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement. Severus, un habitué des coups foireux du directeur, reconnu ce regard et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui les réflexions dues à son caractère de cochon.

" Harry, reprit le directeur, Severus a raison. Ce que tu as fait était très imprudent, et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en plein dans une situation exceptionnelle qu'il faut oublier que tu as manqué au règlement. Monsieur Gryffondor, dit-il en se tournant vers le nouveau venu, puis-je vous poser une question?

- Mais bien sûr mon cher ! Répliqua Godric.

- Et bien voyez-vous, je me demandais si vous vouliez.. étudier l'évolution de Poudlard.

- Bien entendu, voyons, la question ne se pose même pas !

- Dans ce cas, vous conviendrez qu'il faut vous attribuer une place qui permettra à votre jugement d'avoir le plus grand épanouissement possible?

- Evidemment !

- Je propose donc que la "punition" de Harry soit de prendre soin de vous, et de vous accompagner dans votre découverte de Poudlard en tant qu'élève à ses côtés."

Un ange passa. Suivi de toute sa famille, de son chien et de son raton-laveur ailé domestique.

" Moi, dit alors Gryffondor, élève? Dans ma propre école?

- C'est cela, lui répondit tranquillement Dumby.

- Hm.. Je trouve que.. Ca à l'air très intéressant !

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama le directeur. Harry, voilà donc ce dont tu auras la charge.

- Je.. Et bien.. dit un Harry assez interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Oui, euh.. C'est d'accord alors..

- C'est donc décidé. Harry, tu prendras tes responsabilités à partir de demain matin. Je veux que tu sois ici à 8 heures précises.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Bon. Je propose maintenant que tu retournes te coucher afin de te remettre de tes aventures, et pour que tu sois bien disposé à remplir tes nouvelles fonctions.

- Oui, oui d'accord, dit-il en se levant. Dans ce cas.. bonne nuit.

- C'est cela, bonne nuit mon garçon ! " répondit Dumbledore, alors que Harry s'était levé et marchait vers la porte d'un pas mécanique, son esprit plus concentré sur les événements que sur le fonctionnement de ses jambes.

Une fois qu'il eût refermé la porte derrière lui, le directeur reprit :

" Severus, pouvez-vous m'attendre ici? Je vais chercher une chambre en compagnie de notre ami afin qu'il puisse y loger.

- Bien, monsieur le directeur.

- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi ! " Dit-il à l'intention du fondateur.

Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas. Ils se rendirent à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans un petit couloir non fréquenté et inutilisé depuis longtemps. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la troisième porte, et l'ouvrit d'un "Alohomora". Celle-ci leur permit d'entrer dans un petit appartement poussiéreux et désuet.

"Voilà, je pense que c'est le plus habitable des appartements non utilisés de ce château. Bien entendu, je vais vous aider pour la décoration.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit Godric. En revanche, pourrais-je vous emprunter votre baguette momentanément?

- Mais bien sûr ! " Dit-il Dumbledore, joignant le geste à la parole.

Godric Gryffondor se saisit donc de la baguette et, d'un sort informulé, transforma totalement la pièce. Les taches de moisi avaient disparu, ainsi que la poussière, l'humidité et les toiles d'araignées. Au milieu de la pièce trônait à présent un superbe lit - rouge et or, bien évidemment ; à sa droite se trouvait un magnifique bureau sur lequel était posé des parchemins, une plume, de l'encre et un chandelier tandis qu'à côté de l'entrée, un feu brûlait dans une belle cheminée.

" Voilà qui devrait sans doute suffire pour cette nuit, dit-il à Dumbledore en lui rendant sa baguette.

- C'était très impressionant ! répondit-il Dumbledore. Mais avant de reprendre ma baguette, vous devriez peut-être réaménager la salle de bain également ; je ne suis pas sûr que les toilettes soient encore utilisables, voyez-vous.

- Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée."

Godric entreprit donc de remettre la salle de bains en état. Une fois cela fait, le directeur reprit sa baguette, et dit :

" J'espère que vous serez à votre aise ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ; n'importe où dans Poudlard, je serai à l'aise. Même en temps qu'élève je serai toujours plein d'aisance, j'en suis sûr !

- J'en suis convaincu moi aussi, dit Dumbledore. Néanmoins, nous approfondirons tout de même ce sujet demain matin.

- Evidemment, répondit Godric.

- Bien. Je vous propose donc de venir à mon bureau un peu avant 8 heures. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, car j'ai encore un certain "rabat-joie" dans mon bureau que je dois apaiser.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Je vous dis donc à demain, cher directeur !

- A demain, cher fondateur !" termina Dumby, s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

Une fois cela fait, il se redirigea vers son bureau. Il entra, et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, face à Severus Snape qui le fixait de son célèbre regard hautain et glacial.

" Albus.. commença celui-ci.

- Oui, Severus?

- Pensez-vous que votre décision est raisonnable?

- Sûrement ! Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, nous mettrons cela sur le compte de la sénilité, mon bon ami.

- Enfin, tout de même ! Godric Gryffondor ressuscite soudainement et vous, après quelques vagues explications, vous décidez de faire de lui un_ élève_ -

- Ceci ne sera pas difficile, le coupa Dumbledore, il a une apparence assez juvénile qui pourra lui permettre se fondre parmi les autres.

- .. D'introniser Potter comme sa bonne étoile -

- Je suis sûr, le coupa encore Dumby, que Harry se chargea très bien de cette mission. J'espère que nous n'êtes pas jaloux, Severus?

- .. Et, continua-t-il en faisant la sourde oreille, de le laisser seul dans un appartement situé dans un coin isolé du château?!

- Voyons, notre fondateur est un grand garçon, je suis sûr qu'il pourra survivre à quelques heures de solitude."

Severus, qui s'était à moitié levé pendant sa litanie, fit une parfaite imitation d'un mollusque en se laissant retomber mollement dans son fauteuil. Pour une fois, son visage laissait transparaître les traits de la fatigue.

" Si jamais, reprit le directeur, vous aviez quelque inquiétude que ce soit, je vous propose de venir également demain à 8 heures, ici-même. En attendant, allez donc vous reposer, il est tard, Severus."

Celui-ci se leva, se dirigea vers la porte puis, au dernier moment, fit volte-face.

" Albus, dit-il, pensez-vous sérieusement que tout ceci soit une bonne idée?

- Voyons Severus, lui répondit le directeur en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune, ai-je déjà eu dans ma vie ne serait-ce qu'une seule mauvaise idée ?"

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ; toute critique (positive aussi bien que négative) vaut la peine d'être dite !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Le début de la fin

**Les incroyables aventures de Godric**

.

.

**Chapitre 3** :_ Le début de la fin_

.

_ Harry était installé dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tous les événements de la nuit se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne savait pas réellement comment il avait regagné son lit. Peut-être n'en était-il pas sorti? Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve? Avait-il vraiment permis à Godric Gryffondor de revenir dans ce monde? Allait-il devenir.. un de ses_ camarades de classe_?  
Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Dumbledore ! Pensait-il que lui, Harry Potter, pouvait servir de.. "guide" à un fondateur âgé de plus de mille ans?! Et que se passera-t-il quand la nouvelle aura fait le tour de l'école?

Malgré toutes les questions qui fusaient dans son esprit, Harry finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

.

_ De son côté, l'objet des questions de Harry se portait plutôt bien. Il était tranquillement installé dans son lit, et fixait le plafond tout en pensant à cette nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à lui.  
Pendant combien de temps pourrait-il en profiter? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ceci n'étant qu'une expérience, il pourrait très bien disparaître dans quelques minutes comme dans des centaines d'anées. Qui vivra verra ! se dit-il.

Godric n'ayant pas vraiment sommeil - il ne savait même pas si la matérialisation qu'il était avait besoin de sommeil ou non - il décida finalement de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il prit une plume, et la trempa dans l'encrier. Il la laissa suspendue dans les airs au-dessus d'un parchemin pendant quelques secondes.. Puis, il commença à écrire frénétiquement. Autant laisser une trace écrite de tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter tant que, justement, il en était encore capable !

.

De leurs côtés respectifs, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape pensaient aux mêmes événements. Mais chacun à sa manière.  
En effet, notre directeur préféré était bien au chaud dans son lit, vêtu de son pyjama bleu nuit orné de petits nounours faisant la fête, et rêvant que Godric Gryffondor lui avait ramené des montagnes de sucreries au citron venues d'un autre âge.  
Notre maître des cachots, quant à lui, tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver (de pire) par la suite. Lorsqu'il décida finalement de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, il était 5 heures du matin. Et il se dit que, trois heures plus tard, il compterait bien être dans le bureau du papy gâteux pour chercher (voire trouver) des réponses à ses questions.

**xxXXxx**

_ A 7h20, Godric décida de poser sa plume. Il avait écrit toute la nuit, et ne se sentait pas fatigué pour autant. Néanmoins, il y avait des gens qu'il devait voir. Il entassa tous les parchemins qu'il avait usé de son encre, reposa sa plume, se leva et partit dans la direction du bureau du directeur.  
Il trouvait celui-ci bien aimable et l'appréciait déjà - peut-être parce qu'il paraissait aussi gâteux et malicieux que lui, quand il était vieux dans son ancienne vie. Puis, il pensa aux autres individus. Le jeune Harry l'intriguait ; après tout, il lui devait bien sa résurrection, normal qu'il s'interroge à son égard ! Mais celui qui l'interpellait le plus, c'était ce Severus : son maintien, son attitude, ses réflexions, cet air impavide.. Tout cela lui rappelait son vieil ami Salazar. Et Godric éclata de rire, imaginant la tête que ce cher Salazar pourrait faire si seulement il pouvait avoir idée de ce qui était en train de se passer ici !

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe que le directeur lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en train de marcher vers ses nouveaux appartements. Les escaliers se mirent à tourner et, quelques instants plus tard, il frappait à la porte.  
Quand il fut invité à entrer, Godric ne se fit pas prier : il avait hâte de connaître la tournure que les événements allaient prendre ! Il salua donc Dumbledore, et prit place face à lui, dans le même siège que plus tôt.

" Avez-vous bien dormi, mon cher? demanda Le propriétaire de la barbe argentée.

- Et bien, en réalité, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais trop occupé à écrire et à réfléchir à la suite des événements, voyez-vous.

- Je vois oui, je vois.. Mais avant de vous parler des idées qui me sont venues depuis notre rencontre, je voudrais vous poser une autre question.

- Je suis tout ouï, répondit Gryffondor.

- Savez-vous combien de temps vous allez rester parmi nous?

- Pour être franc, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Hm, c'est bien ce que je pensais.. dit Dumbledore, passant ses doigts dans sa barbe. Et bien tant pis, poursuivit-il. Nous allons partir du principe que vous resterez un moment avec nous ; et si jamais vous deviez disparaître prématurément, nous trouverions bien une quelconque explication à fournir.

- A la bonne heur ! " S'exclama Godric.

.

_ Lorsque, un peu plus tard, Harry pénétra dans le bureau après avoir frappé, trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Les mêmes que quelques heures plus tôt ; en effet Snape était arrivé lui aussi. "Impression de déjà-vu" pensa-t-il.

" Bonjour Harry ! Viens donc t'asseoir, nous t'attendions, dit Dumbledore. As-tu bien dormi?

- Oui, très bien, mentit Harry pendant qu'il posait son postérieur sur une chaise.

- Parfait alors. J'attendais que tu sois là pour expliquer ce que Godric et moi avons prévu.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons donc convenu, dit le directeur, que nous allons utiliser une potion de rajeunissement sur Godric. Cela, comme vous le savez, n'affectera que son apparence, afin qu'il paraisse légèrement plus jeune et puisse être crédible en temps qu'élève. Il ira bien sûr dans la maison Gryffondor - pas besoin de vous faire bavarder avec votre vieux chapeau, n'est-ce pas mon cher? - où toi, Harry, tu lui serviras de guide. Vous resterez ensemble en cours, vous mangerez ensemble, tu lui feras visiter le château, lui expliqueras tout ce que tu pourras, etc.  
Pour ce qui est de cette première journée, elle va se profiler en plusieurs périodes : ce matin, Severus et Godric se rendront sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter des vêtements, une baguette ainsi que tout le matériel magique nécessaire à notre futur élève. Pendant ce temps, je m'entretiendrai avec les autres professeurs. Juste avant le repas de midi, nous présenterons Godric au reste des habitants du château. Néanmoins, nous ne le présenterons pas sous sa véritable identité, pour d'évidentes raisons. Nous dirons donc qu'il nous vient de Nouvelle-Zélande, et que son nom est Rick Rodfynorg.

- Et vous pensez que tout le monde va gober ceci? demanda Snape.

- Bien entendu ! s'exclama Dumby. De toute façon, je ne leur laisserai pas le choix.  
Enfin bref ; le reste de la journée, Harry, tu feras visiter Godric, lui expliqueras ce qui a changé dans le fonctionnement de cette école, et lui présenteras certains de vos camarades. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être mettre au courant Mr Weasley et Miss Granger de l'identité de notre ami, afin qu'ils puissent te seconder et apporter plus d'informations à Godric.  
Enfin, à partir de demain, puisque nous serons lundi, les cours commenceront, et de nouvelles épreuves vous attendront donc !

- Magnifique ! conclut Gryffondor.

- Dangereux. " répliqua Snape.

**xxXXxx**

_ Harry était assis sur son lit, dans son dortoir ; et en face de lui se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci le regardaient bouche-bée, faisant ainsi une parfaite imitation d'un couple de carpes. Cela était dû au fait que Harry venait de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques heures.  
C'est Hermione qui brisa le silence la première :

" Harry.. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as ressuscité _Godric Gryffondor_?!

- Je pense qu'on peut résume ça comme ça, oui..

- Tu es vraiment sérieux?

- Oui maheureusement..

- Comment ça malheureusement? Harry ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai - non pas que je doute de toi, mais avoue que tout ça à l'air plutôt invraisemblable - alors c'est tout bonnement fantastique ! Imagine toutes les questions qu'on pourra lui poser, tout ce qu'on va pouvoir lui raconter, tout ce qu'on va faire avec lui, tout ce que -

- Hermione, la coupa Ron qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, je ne sais pas si Gryffondor a ressuscité dans le but d'être assailli de questions de manière hystérique..

- Hystérique? demanda Hermione, dont la voix était montée de quelques octaves. Hystérique? Mais pas du tout, je suis très calme ! C'est juste que tout ça est incroyable, fascinant, excitant..! "

Harry décrocha du monologue d'Hermione. Mais elle avait raison : cela allait être une incroyable aventure.  
Il tourna ses pensées vers le fondateur, et un sourire s'installa sur son visage quand il pensa qu'en ce moment-même, il était en train de faire du _shopping_ avec Snape..

**xxXXxx**

_ Severus Snape, de son côté, répétait intérieurement des exercices de méditations de moines tibétains. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? Servir de nounou à un gryffondor - et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! - surexcité, devenant presque hystérique au moindre pétit détail..

" Severus ! s'exclama justement celui-ci. Regardez ! Ils ont ouvert une boutique érotique à l'endroit où jadis nous venions jouer au quidditch avec Salazar ! "

Il aurait pensé qu'un_ fondateur_ aurait tout de même un peu plus de_ retenue_.. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un chien trouvant un nouvel os tous les trois mètres..

" Tout a tellement changé ! Tout est si différent, si.. _Moderne_ ! continuait le lionceau. Il y a tant de choses qui m'entourent que je n'ai jamais vu..! "

Severus pensa que certes, il était un tantinet normal que Godric Gryffondor soit enthousiasmé par ce qui l'entourait, car beaucoup de choses changent en mille ans.. Mais il pourrait tout de même essayer de se contrôler ; Seveurs, lui, avait une réputation particulière à tenir ! Cet énergumène allait le discréditer plus qu'autre chose..  
N'entendant soudainement plus de cris passionnés, Severus redescendit sur terre. Il tourna la tête afin de voir où était passé son hurluberlu, mais il n'eût pas à chercher bien loin : en effet celui-ci, pendant que Severus divaguait, en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui, si bien qu'à présent leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Severus sursauta - mais pas trop tout de même, car il savait se tenir, _lui_ - et demanda :

" .. Un problème, peut-être? "

Gryffondor continua à le fixer de ses yeux bleus quelques instants, avant de sortir un sourire ravageur et de répondre :

" Non aucun. En revanche, je me demandais si je vous en posait un.

- Ce qui signifie? demanda Snape en arquant son sourcil gauche de 1,33mm.

- Ce qui signifie que j'espère que je ne vous importune point de par mon exaltation.

- Mais pas du tout, répondit cyniquement Snape. Sur ce, allons vous acheter une baguette, vous voulez bien?

- Oh, en fait je préfèrerai passer de prime abord à Gringotts. J'ai ouvert un compte peu avant ma mort, et ai demandé à ce qu'il reste ouvert tant que la banque existe. C'est toujours le cas?

- Oui, en effet.."

.

" Et bien, dit Gryffondor une fois sortit de Gringotts, moi qui avait ouvert ce compte avec dix gallions à l'époque, me voilà maintenant multimilliardaire !

- Fascinant, répondit Snape d'un ton blasé, essayant de masquer qu'il avait réellement été fasciné par_ tout_ cet argent.

- Nous pouvons donc aller me chercher une baguette à présent. Où est la meilleure boutique?

- Elle est à quelques minutes d'ici. Nous pouvons y aller en transplanant, si vous voulez.

- Que nenni, mon bon ami ! rétorqua Godric. Je préfère largement découvrir le plus de nouveautés possible. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne marche?"

Severus ne répondit pas, et se prépara psychologiquement à subir de nouveau les hauts cris de Gryffondor.  
Néanmoins, celui-ci en poussa (un peu) moins que précédemment. Après une petite dizaine de minutes de marche, ils entrèrent finalement dans la boutique d'Ollivander.

" Ollivander.. dit alors Godric pour lui-même, alors qu'il franchissait le seuil.

- En effet, c'est bien mon nom ainsi que celui de ma boutique, répondit le sorcier qui venait d'arriver sur leur gauche. Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs?

- Vous savez, énonça soudainement Gryffondor, j'ai très bien connu un de vos aïeuls. Je suis ravi de voir qu'il a une descendance ! Je pensais qu'il n'en aurait pas, car il me semblait qu'il était plutôt.. de _nature joviale_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. "

Il y eût alors un gros blanc, pendant lequel Ollivander et Severus regardèrent Godric avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis le maître des potions reprit contenance et dit à Ollivander :

" Nous sommes venus acheter une baguette pour ce monsieur " en désignant Godric, faisant comme si celui-ci n'avait absolument rien dit.  
Ollivander cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et finit par répondre :

" Heu, je.. D'accord.. Et bien dans ce cas, suivez-moi. "

Il avança jusqu'à son comptoir, tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'oeils frénétiques à Gryffondor. Il fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs, et en sortit un mètre.

" Bien, dit-il, je vais avant tout prendre quelques mesures.

- Faites donc, faites donc " dit Gryffondor.

Une fois cela fait, Ollivander partit dans ses rayonnages, et revient au bout de quelques instants les bras chargés de différentes boîtes. Godric essaya de nombreuses baguettes, et c'est au bout d'une vingtaine d'essais qu'il trouva la bonne - ou plutôt, que la bonne le trouva. Quand il la prit en main, de petites étincelles s'échappèrent de son extrémité, puis elle se mit à briller d'une manière très vive.

" Et bien bravo, dit Ollivander, votre baguette vous a choisit. 35,75 cm, bois d'ébène et plume de phoenix.

- Merveilleux ! " s'exclama Godric, qui sentait sa magie revivre à travers cette baguette qui était pour lui comme l'extension de sa main.

Il paya Ollivander, puis sortit dans la rue, Severus à sa suite. Celui-ci, qui s'était contenu dans la boutique, s'écria soudainement :

" Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris?

- Plaît-il? questionna Godric.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de dire une telle chose à Ollivander?!

- Oh, vous voulez dire par rapport à son ancêtre? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à sa réaction. J'ai dis ça sur le coup de la surprise ! Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça Severus ; je vous garantis qu'il n'y avait rien entre son aïeul et moi. "

Puis, il commença à marcher, laissant Severus planté comme un idiot, au milieu de la rue. Sévy se secoua, rattrapa le fondateur et pensa que si Godric Gryffondor restait à Poudlard, sa pauvre santé mentale n'y survivrait sans doute pas.

**xxXXxx**

" Alors Severus, demanda Dumbledore, comment s'est passée cette excursion au Chemin de Traverse?

- C'était épouvantable, répondit Seveurs qui venait de rentrer fourbu de la dite excursion.

- Ce qui n'est pas si négatif venant de toi !

- Monsieur le Directeur.. Godric Gryffondor est allé jusqu'à demander à Madame Guipure ce qu'était un slip, et si elle en avait des rouge et or avec de petits lions imprimés dessus..

- Et alors?

- Alors c'était assez embarrassant, Albus !

- Non, je voulais dire : alors, elle en avait? "

Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était en train de se demander qui d'entre Gryffondor et Dumbledore était le plus atteint mentalement, quand Bubus lui demanda :

" D'ailleurs, où se trouve notre fondateur?

- Il range ses achats, répondit mollement Severus.

- Bien. Parce qu'il va bientôt être midi, et c'est l'heure à laquelle j'ai dit à tout le monde de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle, pour faitre notre grande annonce !"

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_Je rappelle qu'une review ne coûte rien (mis à part quelques secondes de votre vie, certes) ; alors n'hésitez pas, c'est ainsi que je suis rémunérée ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 : Nouveau monde Poudlardien

**Les incroyables aventures de Godric**

.

_Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews - et puis, même à ceux qui n'en laissent pas !_

_En espérant que cette suite vous plaira._

.

.

**Chapitre 4 :** _De l'insertion de Godric dans le nouveau monde Poudlardien._

.

_ Godric était dans ses appartements en train de ranger ses nouveaux slips quand, tout à coup, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit et Dumbledore entra, sa barbe virevoltant dans le léger courant d'air.

« Alors, comment s'est passée votre matinée?

- Merveilleusement bien, merci ! C'était tout aussi amusant qu'instructif.

- Voilà qui est parfait ! répondit le directeur. De mon côté, j'ai expliqué la situation à mes collègues.

- Quelle a été leur réaction?

- Et bien, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être dans une telle situation, je présume. En tout cas, ils ont tous hâte de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même ! répliqua Godric.

- Maintenant, il est l'heure de vous préparer pour votre grande entrée en scène. Je vous ai apporté la potion. » dit Dumby, tout en tendant un flacon au fondateur.

Celui-ci but son contenu et, quelques instants plus tard, son apparence changea. Il avait à présent l'air d'avoir 17 ou 18 ans tout au plus.

« De quoi ai-je l'air? demanda-t-il en se pavanant devant son interlocuteur.

- Vous avez l'air d'un jeune étudiant plein de fougue !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi !

- N'oubliez pas de reprendre la potion toutes les 24 heures maximum. Passez donc voir Severus ce soir, il vous en donnera un stock.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir que je m'acquitterai de cette tâche !

- Bien. Je vais à présent vous laisser vous vêtir de votre tenue d'écolier. Je vous attend dans le couloir. » Et le directeur repartit de ce pas dans le dit couloir.

Godric mit ses vêtements, se regarda dans le miroir et eut un sourire satisfait. Puis il sortit, et emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, direction la Grande Salle.

.

_ Sur le chemin, Godric était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Son école avait énormément changé ! Et en bien, heureusement. Tous ces tableaux, toutes ces armures, toute cette décoration.. Mais surtout, tous ces élèves..! Godric en avait le coeur qui palpitait dangereusement.  
Lorsque Dumbledore poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, Gryffondor fut ébloui par la beauté du lieu. Ce n'est qu'après avoir examiné la pièce que son regard tomba sur tous les élèves - et les professeurs - qui le fixaient avec attention, telles des vaches observant la poussée d'un nouveau pissenlit. Il suivit Dumby qui paradait devant lui, puis monta sur l'estrade où se situait la table des professeurs. Une fois Godric à ses côtés, le directeur commença le petit discours qu'il avait élaboré.

« Bien le bonjour à tous ! dit-il. Si je vous ai réunis ici, ce n'est pas uniquement pour le bon repas qui nous attend. En effet, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : Poudlard va désormais compter un élève de plus ! Je vous présente donc Rick Rodfynorg, qui nous vient tout droit de Nouvelle-Zélande. Etant donné que nous n'allions pas organiser une cérémonie de répartition seulement pour lui, nous l'avons soumis au choix du Choixpeau en privé. Et le verdict est tombé.. Rick sera un élève de la Maison Gryffondor ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des lions, réchauffant le coeur de Godric.

« Je vais à présent laisser Rick rejoindre ses nouveaux camardes. Et je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous ! »

Quelques applaudissements vinrent clôturer les paroles du directeur, alors que Godric se dirigeait vers la table où il avait repéré Harry, qui lui avait réservé une place.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Rick, dit-il à Harry pour jouer le jeu, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Salut, moi c'est Harry, répondit le Survivant. Je v.. _te_ présente Ron, et voici Hermione.

- Salut, répliquèrent en coeur les deux concernés.

- Ils sont au courant, dit discrètement Harry à Godric.

- Je vois, répondit-il.

- Salut, dit un jeune garçon que Godric ne connaissait pas. Je m'appelle Seamus, et voici Dean, dit-il en désignant son camarade. Alors comme ça tu viens de Nouvelle-Zélande?

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Godric - qui avait pris la peine d'étudier une carte la veille.

- J'y suis allé en vacances avec mes parents il y a quelques années, continua Seamus. C'est vraiment génial comme endroit !

- Je ne peux qu'approuver ces paroles, répondit le fondateur.

- Et pourquoi as-tu quitté la Nouvelle-Zélande pour venir ici? » demanda Dean.

Par Merlin, pensa Gryffondor, ce cher Dumbledore ne l'avait pas préparé à ce genre de questions.

« Tes parents ont déménagé? demanda Harry, venant à sa rescousse.

- Et bien oui, dit Godric soulagé, c'est exactement de cela dont il s'agit.

- Et tu n'es pas trop dépaysé?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Gryffondor le sourire aux lèvres, car voyez-vous, je me sens déjà comme chez moi ici. »

**xxXXxx**

_ Une fois le repas finit, Harry proposa à Godric, Ron et Hermione de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tous acceptèrent, et Godric fut ravi d'ouvrir le pas. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir du septième étage, il passa trois fois devant le pan du mur. Une porte apparut, et ils entrèrent.  
Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une petite pièce lumineuse, où de grands coussins étaient disposés autour d'une petite table basse en verre, sur laquelle reposait un nécessaire à thé. Le sol était fait d'herbe et de fleurs, et il flottait un léger parfum de violette. Godric s'affala dans un des coussins en poussant un soupir de contentement.

« Cela me réjouit de retrouver quelques repères, tout de même. Au moins, je suis sûr que cette pièce ne changera jamais - enfin, son fonctionnement du moins.

- Vous aviez l'habitude de venir ici? demanda Harry.

- En effet, répondit le fondateur. Ce qui est bien normal, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai créé ce merveilleux endroit.

- Alors, dit Hermione qui venait de prendre place dans un des coussins, vous êtes réellement Godric Gryffondor?

- En personne, répondit le concerné avec un des grands sourires dont il avait le secret.

- Ben ça par exemple ! dit intelligemment Ron, qui fixait le fondateur avec adoration.

- Alors, dites-moi un peu, êtes-vous satisfaits de cette belle école?

- Bien sûr ! répondit spontanément Hermionne. On ne pourrait rêver meilleur endroit pour étudier !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! »

Puis, un léger silence s'installa, permettant aux jeun's de contempler le fondateur. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car Hermione demanda :

« Au fait, où allez-vous loger?

- Il se trouve que votre directeur m'a dégoté un petit appartement très sympathique situé au deuxième étage.

- Oh.. Mais dans ce cas, il faudra trouver une excuse valable à fournir aux élèves qui vous demanderont où vous logez. Car normalement, tous les élèves sont dans des dortoirs..

- Par Merlin, c'est un point que vous faites bien de soulever, ma chère ! Que pouvons-nous donc bien inventer..

- On pourrait dire que, heu.. réfléchit Ron ; vous avez d'horribles flatulences la nuit, et que ça serait invivable pour les autres?

- Voilà une idée qui me séduit ! répliqua Godric tout sourire.

- Ou alors, répliqua sagement Hermione, on pourrait dire que vous souffrez, par exemple, de somnambulisme dissociatif.

- Que de perspicacité, mademoiselle ! C'est une qualité que j'affectionne grandement, la flatta Gryffondor. Parfait, deux idées d'excuses valent mieux qu'une. »

Tous se turent un instant, puis Godric reprit :

« A présent Harry, en tant que guide, peux-tu me dire ce que nous allons faire en cette belle après-midi?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas.. Avez-vous envie de faire quelque chose en particulier?

- Pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez tous de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis tout de même pas si vieux que cela ! - enfin, la jeunesse est une histoire de mentalité mes chers. Et puis, autant prendre l'habitude de me tutoyer pour ne pas commettre de bévue devant _nos_ camarades.

- Oui, vous.. enfin, tu as raison, dit Harry en regardant Ron et Hermione qui hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous avouerai que je meurs d'envie de partir à la redécouverte de ce merveilleux établissement dans lequel j'ai la chance de me trouver à nouveau. »

.

_ Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Godric et ses nouveaux compagnons visitèrent le château de fond en comble. Le fondateur ne se lassait pas de pousser de hauts cris d'admiration, effrayant de temps à autre quelques élèves qui passaient par là. Hermione faisait de longs monologues, racontant l'histoire de chaque pierre, chaque lampe, chaque mouton de poussière qui n'était pas présent à l'époque où Godric avait vécu en ce lieu.  
Une fois arrivés à la Tour Gryffondor, Godric atteignit le paroxysme de l'extase. Jadis, cette tour n'abritait que son bureau et deux petits dortoirs. Il admirait à présent la Salle Commune et ses tapis, ses peintures, et ses fauteuils - seule la cheminé était restée inchangée. Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir de Ron et Harry, il admira la pièce, les lits, et même les chaussettes sales qui jonchaient sur le sol. Rien ne pouvait réfréner son enthousiasme.

Afin que l'engouement du fondateur redescende à un degré contrôlable, ils sortirent prendre l'air et visiter le parc.  
L'air vivifiant eut l'effet escompté ; cependant le lac en provoqua un autre plus étrange. Effectivement, Godric Gryffondor sauta dans le lac la tête la première, et resta à batifoler avec des tentacules - appartenant vraisemblablement au calamar géant - pendant près d'un quart d'heure, sous les yeux étonnés de notre trio préféré.  
Ceux-ci trouvaient par moment l'attitude du fondateur assez.. spéciale ; mais ils devaient bien avouer que sans excentricité, celui-ci aurait été bien moins intéressant.  
Une fois Godric séché d'un coup de baguette, les quatre lurons rentrèrent au château, et passèrent le reste du temps à discuter entre eux dans la Salle sur Demande.

**xxXXxx**

_ Lorsque Godric regarda l'horloge magique accrochée au mur de la salle à l'odeur de violette, celle-ci indiquait _« Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, tu devrais bouger ton arrière-train immédiatement ! »_. C'est en voyant cela que Godric se rappela qu'il devait en effet passer voir ce cher Severus afin de se constituer un stock de potion de rajeunissement.

Après avoir salué bien bas ses trois amis et leur avoir demandé de lui garder une place à leurs côtés pour le dîner, Godric prit d'un pas résolu - ainsi que le sourire aux lèvres et des éclats de malice dans ses yeux - la direction des cachots, antre du Severus Snapus..

.

_ Le dit Severus Snapus, créature habituellement crainte de tout être vivant normalement constitué, était en train de s'affairer à finir toutes les portions nécessaires de cette satané potion de rajeunissement. Non pas que celle-ci était d'une quelconque difficulté - Severus était, entre nous, bien trop génialissimement doué pour être importuné par quelque potion qui soit - mais il avait dû subir un léger contre-temps.

En effet, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Severus n'était pas craint par tout le monde. Une irréductible meute de tubifex mutants à rayures bicolores ayant envahie ses appartements résistait encore et toujours aux poisons que Severus confectionnait depuis quelques jours. Chaque poison réussissait à éliminer une partie de ces féroces tubifex, mais un petit groupe de ces vicieux vers bicolores en ressortait à chaque fois indemne et plus résistant. Ceux-ci avaient à présent envahis l'intérieur du mur de son salon. Alors qu'il menait une féroce bataille, Severus s'était soudainement rendu compte que l'heure tournait, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini les provisions de potion de rajeunissement. Après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts pour contenir l'armée de tubifex dans un coin de l'intérieur du mur, il s'était attelé à la préparation de cette potion.  
C'est pour cela que lorsque Godric entra après avoir toqué au bureau de Severus, il trouva celui-ci en chemise et en sueur, les manches relevées et s'affairant avec un dynamisme certain autour de son chaudron.

« Bonsoir, Severus ! lança joyeusement Godric.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Fondateur, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.

- Voyons, après la matinée que nous avons passé ensemble, il me semble convenable que vous m'appeliez Godric. »

Seveurs releva lentement sa tête, regarda le fondateur de haut en bas, puis en bas en haut, retourna à sa potion et lâcha un :

« Comme vous voulez. »

Godric sourit, puis fit le tour du bureau de Severus en examinant tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Au bout d'une minute, il arriva à l'endroit où Severus préparait la potion. Il le fixa quelques instants, puis demanda :

« Souhaitez-vous de l'aide, par hasard?

- Certainement pas, répondit Severus.

- Pourtant, cela irait peut-être plus vite, non? Et puis, je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt doué dans l'art de la confection des potions.

- Cela, répondit Severus en affichant un sourire goguenard, ce sera à moi d'en juger lors de votre premier cours sous ma tutelle, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vous l'accorde, répondit Godric avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que Dumbeldore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il souhaite votre présence à 18h30 dans la salle des professeurs, afin que vous rencontriez ceux-ci.

- Je m'y rendrai avec grand plaisir ! Pourrais-je compter sur vous pour m'y escorter?

- Tout à fait » soupira Severus.

Celui-ci se leva soudainement, attrapa un flacon sur une étagère et versa son contenu dans le chaudron. La potion vira à un léger rouge pâle, et Severus annonça :

« Voilà, la potion est terminée. » Il agita sa baguette, ce qui eut pour conséquence que la potion se versa toute seule dans les fioles qui lui étaient destinées.

« Je vous remercie, dit Godric tout en rangeant les dites fioles.

- Attendez-moi ici » répliqua Severus qui disparut derrière une porte.

Godric savait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ; néanmoins, il ne s'appelait pas Gryffondor pour rien. Il décida donc de jeter un oeil par l'entrebâillement de la porte par laquelle Severus avait prit la fuite. Cette porte donnait en réalité sur les appartements du Maître des Potions, et plus précisément sur son salon. Godric, ignorant l'ordre que le pripriétaire des lieux lui avait précédemment donné, entra dans la pièce et en inspecta les moindres recoins. C'était une pièce chaleureuse. En son milieu trônait un canapé et une table basse non loin d'une cheminée ; une plus grand table était située à quelques pas de là, le tout étant séparé par un magnifique tapis aux motifs alambiqués.  
Mais Godric était surtout fasciné par les murs, qui étaient en fait inexistants car tous recouverts par divers rayonnages de livres en tous genres.

Alors que Godric était en train d'en feuilleter un qu'il avait pris au hasard (intitulé "La Reproduction des cétacés des mers du Sud"), il releva la tête et vit Severus - étant à présent vêtu de sa robe de sorcier - le regarder avec une certaine consternation.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui est difficile à comprendre dans "Attendez-moi ici" ?

- Et bien puisque vous n'aviez guère situé la localisation du "ici", je vous ai suivi en pensant que vous m'indiqueriez l'endroit adéquat. »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez puis, reprenant contenance, demanda au fondateur de le suivre.  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle des Professeurs, Godric pensa qu'il était bien facile d'exaspérer ce cher Severus, et que cette exaspération était fort amusante à voir. Il se dit donc qu'à l'avenir, il ne s'en priverait pas.

**xxXXxx**

_. Godric rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione une heure plus tard dans la Grande Salle, et leur raconta sa rencontre avec les professeurs pendant qu'ils prenaient tous leur repas au bout de la table des Gryffondors, légèrement éloignés de leurs autres camarades afin de pouvoir parler en toute liberté.

.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans ses appartements privés, notre fondateur préféré regarda attentivement l'emploi du temps que le professeur MacGonagall lui avait donné. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il pensait à la journée qu'il allait vivre d'ici quelques heures.

.

.

_.. A suivre !_

_._

_Pour cause de concours intempestifs durant les deux prochains mois, je ne pourrai pas écrire très souvent. Cela ne n'empêchera pas, bien sûr, de continuer par la suite._

_(Et cela ne vous empêche pas non plus de laisser quelques reviews en attendant mon retour aussi.. ^^)_

_A bientôt j'espère ! :)_


End file.
